Run Like Hell
by kate438
Summary: A slow night in the ER is rattled when one of it's staff is rushed there after a life threatening attack. [SLALLK]
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: Don't own ER or it's characters…although, owning Luka would be nice! 

**Spoilers**: None 

**Author note**: Yet another Drama/Tragic Luka fic from yours truly! I don't know what it is about me…I just love depressing/hurting/killing/ect Luka. Enjoy! I reposted this because I changed it from 3rd person to 1st. Eventually it's going to revolve around Abby, Susan and Luka ;)   
  
  


------------------------------------------------ 

"I'm off!" I looked up as Luka passed the admit desk. It was midnight and the shifts were changing and Luka, looking tired was gathering his belongings to go home, I suppose. Abby walked up to the admit desk, upon hearing Luka's comment she laughed. 

"Lucky, we're both just starting out shifts, right Susan?" I nodded while Luka smiled as he grabbed some papers by the phone. 

"Have fun." He said. " It doesn't look like it's going to be so bad. It's seems like it's going to be a slow night." 

"I hope so." Abby replied. 

"Have a good night." I called as Luka left. I sauntered over to Abby, sighing as I leaned my elbows on the admit desk. 

"Don't you just love working nights?" I said, smiling sarcastically. 

"Oh, yeah. It's the highlight of my week." She laughed and I took a seat next to her. 

"Mine, too." 

"Well, as Luka said, it looks like a slow night." 

We started talking and before we knew it a few hours had passed. I got up and stretched, my muscles cramped from sitting so long. 

"Susan! Abby!" We both looked up to see Yosh running toward us. "We have a mugging victim five minutes out, you guys want to take him?" Abby stood up. 

"Yeah, I think we both need a little stimulation." She replied. Yosh nodded, walking off.   
  


Once adorned in trauma gowns and gloves, we walked out into the ambulance bay and waited in the chilly air. I could hear the sirens in the distance. It was freezing and the clouds overhead looked as though they would open up any minute and drench the world in a sheet of rain. 

"What a crappy night to get mugged." I remarked, shivering. Abby nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, it's freezing!" By then the ambulance had pulled up and we ran up to its doors, helping the paramedics take the gurney out. I craned my neck to get a look at the victim and felt my body go cold. 

"Luka?" Abby said, in shock. A paramedic looked at her. 

"You know him?" he asked. Abby nodded her head. 

"He works here...what happened?" she asked, while I stood staring at the motionless Luka. His face was pale except for the bright red blood splattered across his cheek. I realized there was a lot of blood splattered across him. I listened as the paramedics gave me the bullet. 

"Multiple stab wounds to the chest, abdomen and neck. We tried to intubate him in the field but we couldn't. This guy seriously needs an airway. Pulse ox is eighty two, BP is ninety over fifty." I sucked in her breath at the information, feeling like I had been sucker punched, it didn't look good. We hurriedly wheeled him into trauma one, calling out for other doctors along the way. In a moment, Gallant, Kerry and Yosh were also in trauma one. 

"What the hell happened?" Kerry asked, grabbing an intubation tray. I shrugged my shoulders. 

"A mugging, I guess." 

"Squeeze in two units of O-neg, type and cross for four." Gallant instructed. Abby read the monitors. 

"Stats and BP are falling, Eighty percent on room air." Kerry was franticly trying to intubate him. 

"Damn it!" she yelled. " I can't see anything!" I ran over to her, taking the tubing from her. 

"Here, let me try." There was blood everywhere and I kept getting this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. After the third try I was able to insert the tube. "I got it! Bag him" I yelled, as Yosh ran over to my side and took over the bagging. 

"Pulse ox is up, ninety percent." Abby said. Kerry was now working the ultrasound, staring at the screen with a grim face. I looked at Kerry as Gallant spoke. 

"He's losing blood faster than we can give it to him." 

"What is it, Kerry?" I asked. Kerry sighed. 

"There's not a lot that looks like it wasn't hit." The words hit everybody with a strong impact. Just then, Elizabeth ran into the room, listening as Gallant filled her in on everything. 

"We need to get him to an OR, he's bleeding out." Abby and Yosh quickly began moving tubes and machines around so that they could move him. As they were about to leave, alarms started going off. 

"He's in V-tach!" Yosh yelled. 

"Starting compressions." Gallant informed everybody as Elizabeth reached for the paddles. 

"I want an amp of epi and charge to two hundred." She instructed. "Clear!" everyone jumped back and Elizabeth shocked him. 

"Still V-tach." 

"Charge to two fifty...Clear!" Abby and I both flinched as Luka's body jerked upward. 

"Nothing!" 

"Push another amp of epi, charge to three hundred...clear!" Elizabeth's voice had an edge in it. The monitor beeped and they relaxed a little as Yosh quietly said, 

"Normal sinus rhythm." 

"All right, let's get him upstairs!" Elizabeth yelled and they wheeled him toward the elevator. Kerry and Yosh accompanied Luka and Elizabeth, leaving Gallant, Abby and I standing near the elevator in shock. The doors closed and we stood there in silence. My head was spinning with all the events playing in my head. Finally, Gallant removed his trauma gear and threw it into a trashcan. I was next, and finally, Abby. Abby glanced at me, an unreadable expression on her face. 

"It's ironic." She said. I gave her a puzzled look, not understanding. 

"What is? I asked as Abby gave a small laugh. 

"He said it was going to be a slow night."   



	2. Chapter Two

Run Like Hell: Chapter Two   
Enjoy...there should be another chapter in about a week ;) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Have fun. It doesn't look like it's going to be so bad. It's seems like it's going to be a slow night!" I called to Susan and Abby as I left county. I sighed as I pulled my jacket collar up; it was a bit colder than I thought. The sky was crystal clear and I could see the stars as I walked along the Chicago streets, making my way to the El station. My footsteps echoed throughout the quiet, deserted station; it was almost midnight. I waited in the silence for the train and stood just as silently as the train made it's noisy way into the station. It came to a halt and I entered it, only a few other people in my presence. I sat down, weary and waited for my stop. I glanced around the train, noticing a young woman reading a newspaper and an elderly man sleeping, snores escaping through his lips. 

About ten minutes later, my stop was up and I got off the train, eager to go home and slip beneath the covers. I quickly walked to my apartment and let myself in, making my way to the elevator that led me to my apartment. Once inside the elevator I pressed the button that had 'floor two' written on it and watched the doors close in response. It was a short ride, lasting less than a minute. The doors opened and I thankfully looked at my faded black door. I reached into my pocket to retrieve my keys and was ready to put them into the keyhole when I noticed the door was slightly ajar. I cautiously opened the door, looking inside my deserted apartment. Everything was askew and I knew that someone had been there before me. I listened for sounds of the intruder, upon hearing none I entered my apartment. I turned on a nearby lamp and began my search for the phone. I had spotted it on the floor when I heard the groan of the floorboards behind me. I froze. Out of the corner of my eye I could make out a shadowy figure, and I began to turn when a voice spoke. 

"Don't move" it instructed; it was the voice of a man. I felt my insides twist with the slightest twinge of fear. From the sound of his voice, it seemed to me that he was no more than five feet away from me. "Don't move." He said, again and I didn't. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, then felt a sharp, burning pain in my neck…then my side, over and over again, until they blended into each other and was one mass of pain. As quickly as it came, it was over. I could feel myself falling and I couldn't stop myself. The phone was just inches from my face. I thought a silent thanks and concentrated on reaching for the phone. It took every ounce of strength I had but I reached it and tapped out the numbers…_9…1…1…._

"911, what is your emergency?" Then, all was black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There was pain pulsating everywhere in my body. I could hear indistinct voices shouting, urgently, as if their life depended on it. I tried to open my eyes, place the voices, speak….anything, but I couldn't. There seemed to be a great force keeping me under, telling me to give in to the darkness. I fought it for a while but finally gave in and slipped back to black abyss I had only recently visited. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I opened my eyes; three blurry figures hovered over me, the bright lights behind them making my eyes burn. 

"Luka" One of the voices said, my mind raced to place the voice and I realized that it was that of Elizabeth Corday's. "Luka, you were attacked, we're taking you up to surgery." The figures cleared and suddenly, Kerry Weaver and Yosh Takata were standing there also. I realized we were in an elevator. I tried to speak, but realized I was intubated. Things were beginning to get hazy and I could faintly hear alarms going off and Kerry's voice telling me to stay with her…it was to no avail. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


I woke up…and heard the beeping of a heart monitor. Relief flooded my body. I was _alive_.   



End file.
